Cheek to Cheek
by C-sharp27
Summary: Set in HBP. Spoilers. Warning for boy love. Please do comment.:


A/N: Okay. Not much spoilers if you've read Half Blood prince. WARNING: Boy leave your comments and yes, flames are accepted.

"Dray?"

I found him sobbing, leaning on the sink with a ghastly translucent girl hovering by his shoulder. He automatically turned around in surprise and grabbed his wand from his pocket.

"Potter?"

I saw his expression change from depression, to fear, to pure rage. I suddenly became alert of the situation and snatched my wand from my pocket. iPlease no, please don't make me do this. Don't make me hurt him. Never again./i

"Draco, don't do anything stupid." I protested, eyeing the wand in his hand. He had raised it at shoulder's length as he fiercely seethed unintelligible words. At this sight, Moaning Myrtle had fled the scene, screaming- er. moaning.

"What if I do? I don't know what would happen if I do, but if I don't you'll tell Dumbledore!" he counteracted, tears still trickling subtly down his face. I didn't know what to do; he was right. He was going to kill Dumbledore, I had to tell someone, right? But. Then again. If he doesn't kill Dumbledore, Voldemort's going to kill him. I licked my lips, which was probably the wrong thing to do; he must've thought that I muttered a spell to attack him.

"Crucio!"

"Sectumsepra!" I commanded. It was the spell that made no sense to me, or Hermione. I didn't mean to say it aloud and use it on him; it was just itching on the tip of my tongue. I was just so anxious to find out what it did to make him abruptly collapse on the floor and bleed. I didn't want him to bleed on the floor. I didn't want to see him writhe on the bathroom floor like that. I didn't want to see him in pain. Not again.

I knelt down beside him and muttered a counteracting spell that I found in the Half-Blood Prince's book as well. I was overwhelmed that it actually worked and that I was able to say it properly aside from the fact that I was completely panicked. All of the blood that had seeped out of him slowly returned to his pale body, bringing more color to his pale skin.

"I'm sorry Draco- I didn't mean it- I…I…"

"What's happening to me, Harry?" he sobbed, his eyes tightly shut in pain. Or was it something else?

"I'm sorry Draco." iI wont let anything happen to you.i I cradled his head on my lap and bent down to press my cheek against his.

"Harry, I don't want this."

"What?"

"I don't want to be evil. I don't want to kill Dumbledore. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I want to be good, Harry, I want to be good." He whispered- his words came out strangled. Suffocated. Like he had hid it for too long.

"I know." I murmured back. I was determined to spend the rest of the eternity like this. Simply holding him.

I stopped to see him just smiling at me, eyes closed, tears percolating and shimmering on thin flaxen eyelashes.

"Draco?" I asked, suddenly afraid that he was dead.

"Mmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." He whispered. "Everything but this."

I didn't need him to explain for I already understood. He was right. Everything was wrong. He wasn't the man for the job; he might look indifferent on the outside, but he would never kill anyone. Especially not a man who is greatly respected by everyone else, and, though he denies it, by himself. He was someone who would stand for what he believes in- which is not going under the Dark Lord's authority.

"Do you know how much I've missed this?" he asked, heavy eyelids revealing puffy misty grey eyes staring up at me.

I nodded, taking his hand in my lap. It was true for me too- I've missed this to a great extent. I remember back in our third year when he had been injured by Buckbeak, complaining on how badly it had hurt. It had happened by accident- I literally bumped into him in the Quidditch field and couldn't get up because his head was on my lap. I forced him up, but sadly, due to his broken arm, he couldn't support himself and stand. We had stayed there in the field, simply talking. Or just staring at each other, which oddly, for the first time, gave me deep pleasure. It was the first time that I realized that his eyes weren't purely grey, but had subtle sparkles of green. The shade of mine. The next day, he had smiled at me for what seemed to be the first time since first year. Later that day, I heard his cast had been removed.

One way or another, being with each other alleviated both of us. Physically and emotionally. Somehow, being with him made everything blurry. Better. He had made me forget all my worries- forget that I was the Golden Boy and everyone was counting on me to save them. And that he was the Slytherin Prince, the supposed downfall of the verge of all good. Nothing was bad, nothing was good. Good and evil did not exist; all that did was the fact that we had found comfort in our legendary and primary dangers.

My hand swept flaxen strands away from his forehead as I tenderly placed my lips on his. I felt the corners of his mouth move, meaning he was smiling sheepishly. I remained in that eternal bliss until I heard Snape's heavy and rushed footsteps.

Damn Moaning Myrtle.


End file.
